


A Very (Un)Merry Christmas

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Comedy, Future Fic, Japan Figure Skating Championships, M/M, Short & Sweet, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: It is official Victor's birthday, and because of stupid Nationals and stupid other Nationals, he isn't with his Yuuri. Having his birthday be on Christmas was bad enough, but having to miss both his birthday and Christmas with his beloved was just cruel.





	A Very (Un)Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while, and I know this isn't much, but I had to do a holiday fic this year <3

It was Victor’s birthday and he wasn’t with his Yuuri. He hated it. As he looked out his lonely hotel room window, sighing dramatically, he imagined how warm he would be wrapped up in his Yuuri’s arms right now instead of sitting alone and looking at the snowfall in Moscow. 

He shouldn’t have listened to Yuuri.

_“Vicchan, you can’t skip Russian Nationals, they really stick with who can and can’t go to Europeans in Russia going by how well they do at Nationals.” He petted Victor’s hair where he lay sulking across his lap. “I’ll see you after our nationals, Victor.”_

_“But Christmas is my birthday and I won’t be with the most important person in the whole world!” he whined, rolling onto his back, looking up at Yuuri. “I’ve won Europeans plenty of times, I can just let Yura win this year and I can come to Japan with you?” he asked more than said._

_Yuuri’s smile softened and he leaned down to press his warm, soft lips against Victor’s brow, making Victor melt a little. “No, Victor. You need to go to your Nationals.”_

_“Then you skip your nationals, they’ll pick you for Four Continents and Worlds anyways-“_

_“You’re my coach, you shouldn’t try to encourage me skipping a competition,” Yuuri chastised. He smiled at how pouty Victor was but Victor just pouted harder. “You’ll be okay without me for a few days, Victor,” he teased and Victor huffed and rolled back onto his side, ‘ignoring’ Yuuri._

_He couldn’t ever really ignore him though, so it was kind of useless._

Victor knew he should go to sleep, but it was now past midnight, meaning it was his birthday, it was Christmas, and his beloved was in Nagoya, not in his arms. 

~

Right before the free skate was when his grand idea hit him. “Oh!” He looked at Yakov and beamed. “I know what I can do!” He grabbed his phone and pulled up the flight schedule. Sure enough, there was a flight in exactly 6 hours. He was probably going to be skating in two. It was entirely possible, he realized. He quickly booked the first available seat – only first class still had openings, but he didn’t care, he was rich – and turned to Yakov. “I’m going to see my Yuuri!” he said excitedly and Yakov looked at him like he was crazy.

~

As soon as Victor finished getting his scores, he took off at a dead sprint to the locker room. “VICTOR!” Yakov roared. “You have interviews, no time to change, just do them in your costume-“

“I’m not doing interviews!” he said cheerfully, and by the time Yakov caught up with him, he had already thrown his Team Russia jacket over his costume and haphazardly shoved his skates in his bag, not bothering to tie the laces of the sneakers he put on, just tucking them under the tongue. 

“What do you mean you’re not doing interviews?” Yakov demanded.

“I’m going to my Yuuri!” Victor said cheerfully, grabbing his coat and bag and swinging both onto his back. “Bye, Yakov!”

“WHAT?! You- I- THE MEDAL CEREMONY! You are going to at least have silver, probably gold, you can’t just- and the press! You have to-“

Victor lost hearing of Yakov’s rambling as the door swung shut behind him and he jogged to the nearest entrance. If he was lucky, a taxi would be right outside, but if not, he didn’t mind running along the street until he found one. He was lucky he had his passport in his bag at all times these days – to keep from losing it – because there was no time to go to the hotel and pack.

As he hailed a cab, he took out his phone and texted Yuri, asking him to go get Victor’s things from the hotel when they were ready to leave. 

~

Yuuri was going to murder whoever interrupted his pre-free-skate nap, he thought as he heard knocking on the hotel room door. He rolled over, looking at his clock. He had only laid down to nap twenty minutes ago. He had to leave for the rink in an hour so he really wanted a nap. He groaned, flopping over onto his back, only to groan again when the banging started again.

“I’m going to murder you!” he called out as he sat up and threw the covers off, stomping over to the door. “Minami, if it’s you, you little otaku-“ He snatched the door open, only to stop, eyes going wide. He didn’t have on his glasses, so the face in front of him was fuzzy, but it was one he would know even if he was standing at the end of the hall and Yuuri had no glasses on. “V-Victor?” he asked, then looked him up and down, frowning. “Why are you wearing your Team Russia jacket? You never wear that except at competitions.”

“Really, Yuuri,” Victor said in a hurt tone. “I’m standing here and that’s all you have to say?” he asked.

Yuuri’s brain caught up and he gaped. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?! If you skipped the free skate, I swear, I-“

“Oh no, I think I won,” he said, then put his finger to his chin. “Actually, I should google the results.” He shrugged. “But more importantly!” He swooped in and kissed Yuuri, hands cupping his face. “Merry Day After Christmas, my Yuuuuuri,” he purred.

Yuuri could only smile against his lips. “Happy Late Birthday, Vicchan.” He grabbed Victor’s jacket and yanked, sending them both stumbling into the hotel room. “Victor, you woke me up from my pre-skate nap.” He pouted playfully. “You owe me an apology.”

Victor chuckled low in his throat, seeming to catch on. “Should I beg for your forgiveness?”

Yuuri smirked, unzipping the jacket. “Oh, I think you’re going to beg me for something else,” he purred, and Victor visibly lost the ability to think straight. 

Yuuri loved making him do that. 

~

“And there you have it, Katsuki Yuuri has won Japanese Nationals!”

“I see that, Oda-san. Also, it appears his coach and fiancé, Russian National Champion from just yesterday, Victor Nikiforov, is going to- yep, he did, he has now dragged Katsuki from the Kiss and Cry bench to the floor.”

“Wow, you would think it would be hard for Katsuki to go that long without breathing after that performance.”

“Oh no, I do think that hand is in a very inappropriate place for this venue.”

“Oh wow, this is the first time I’ve ever seen security removing a skater or coach from the Kiss and Cry!”

“This is truly history being made before our eyes, Oda-San.”

“That’s sure gonna make headlines tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Nobunari Oda one of the commentators. I love him. He's canon anyway. I had to do it!


End file.
